Amelia Tsovesky: A Newsies Story
by AmyraKobayashi
Summary: Amelia is a taveller but has decided to settle in America and start her own business. Will it help her win the heart of the King of Brooklyn?
1. Chapter 1

About your character- Your name is Amelia Tsovesky, you are a 16 year old orphan. You have red hair and green eyes, where they came from you don't know since your Russian/Japanese. Since you were very young you've traveled the world, so you know a lot about different cultures and languages. Food is probably your best and worst habit of all…….you can't get enough, whether cooking it or eating it….especially eating it! You decided to come to America in hopes of settling down and starting your own restaurant, after all it is the land of opportunity! While this is your main reason, you are also trying to escape from several ill-intentioned friends. You have very big chest, decent waist size (not small but decent), and short legs, all in all you have a curvy figure! I will not be writing in an accent you will have to read in one. I don't own Newsies; I wish I did because Spot would have been in it way more. Amelia is my own character...alnog with the bad guy and the captain.......plus her friends Lalynn and Spike.....but they don't come in until much later!!!!!!!

"Hhmmmm," I sighed looking out over the water, barely catching a glimpse of the dolphin to the starboard side, "Almost to America and away from….them." Who they where and what they wanted I didn't know…but it was a good thing I learned from Ichigo Sensei while I was in Japan the last time.

"Mia," Came a deep, rough voice from behind me, "We are approaching the harbor. Will you need anything?"

"Oh, n...no," I smiled and looked back at the captain, "I don't think so, after all you have been so kind to me already, not throwing me overboard or anything for being a stow-away."

The Captain moved closer to where I was, "I think you earned a room here," we both chuckled and he winked at me. Glancing back over the water, now able to see the dock clearly, I remembered all the cleaning, cooking, mopping and sewing I did while on board the ship, "I guess I did, didn't I." He smiled down at me, "Anytime Amelia…anytime."

I nodded and gathered my things from below deck, said good bye to all my friends and headed back to the front of the ship. I could see guys goofing around on the deck that I needed to walk on…….great I thought looking down at what I was wearing. Traveling had taught me to always be prepared for anything and to be dressed for it to, so I wore a short Russian button up jacket, Egyptian cotton free-flowing pants, see-through belly dancing type skirt cut into long then stripes and Japanese flatfooted, knee-high boots. To Americans this will probably be very skimpy, but to me it means being able to fight and protect myself more than I would be able to in a long skirt. I started to get that feeling you get when you enter something forbidden and more trouble than you bargained for and looked up as the ship came to stop at the dock…just as this guy was knocked off into the water….bringing the guy who pushed him down with him. I laughed at them as I walked down the gang-plank, turning to wave good buy to the Captain. I watched a very good looking guy sell a newspaper to a girl who was blushing from her head to her feet. Then the whistling began, "Hey good looking...if all the girls dress like that, where you're from, I'm moving!"and the rest of the guys "Ya, me too's".

I was about to say something when, "Mia" came from the ship sailing off in the distance, "Don't stay in Brooklyn to long, it gets pretty dangerous out at night. Head for Manhattan and look for a woman named Medda, she's a good friend of mine and she'll take real good care of you!"

I waved and started to walk backwards off the dock and onto the pathway, when I ran into one of the guys. I turned around readjusting a hairpin, "Oh, sorry. I guess I should have been watching were I was going."

"I guess you should," the guys said staring me down. I moved to his left only to be caught by the arm, "and where do you think you are going?"

"Manhattan. Let go please." I tried to yank my arm away and his grip only tightened. A creepy smile spread across his face, "You from Manhattan eh? Well not for much longer."

I used my bag to knock him off balance and rip my arm out of his grip and ran in a direction I thought was the path that I needed. Running quickly I passed the guy I had seen selling papers earlier and tripped slightly but was able to pass it off as I glanced over my shoulder to see if the other guy was still chasing after me. Passing street after street, I crossed a very long, and I mean long, bridge and then slowed to a walk. I noticed it was getting darker by the minute and decided I would have to find a place to stay for the night. Out of nowhere I smelled the faint smell of hard tobacco……a cigar. I walked towards it, never having been afraid of new smells or new people unless they freaked me out. "Hello, anybody there? I need to be in Manhattan but I don't know how to get there. Could you help me out?"

"What is a girl doing out so late? Don't you know its dangerous out this close to Brooklyn?" Out walked an Italian boy about my age, with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.  
"No, I don't know how dangerous it is, I am not from around here. Would you mind telling me if I am in Manhattan?" I walked closer to him and started to walk with him as he motioned me to follow. "You are in Manhattan. The names Racetrack, how about you? Why are you in New York?" I laughed at the questions, "My name is Amelia Tsovesky; traveller of the world. Name the place I've been there, name something to do I've done it. I came to New York so I could get a fresh start. Oh, do you know a lady by the name of Medda?"  
"Sure do," Race said, blowing out smoke through his nose, "It's to late to take you to her tonight, but tomorrow I will. You can stay here." I looked up at a building that seemed to appear out of nowhere, a sign above the door read 'Newsboys Lodging House'. "I'm a newsie, I sell papes, and this is where newsies stay. One guest per newsie a night, you can be my guest." He said tossing his cigar over into the street and opening the door, and allowed me to enter first. There were lots of guys ranging in ages from 7-18, all playing around, throwing stuff, poker tables, a fireplace.......just doing normal things.  
"Hey Kloppman, where's Cowboy?"

The man named Kloppman nodded towards the stairs, "Up talking with David." Racetrack signed a ledger and looked over at me, "You'll need to sign in and pay 5 cents for the night. that's half the price we pay so you are getting a good deal." I walked over and signed my name, noticing Race had only put an x, "You know how to write," he asked with a questioning look on his face. Before I could answer two older looking guys came from upstairs, "Hey Race," they said in unison, "Who is your friend?" One of them looked me over while the other one caught my eyes and blushed. Racetrack spit shook with both of them and said, "Her name is Amelia, I found her over by the Brooklyn Bridge. She didn't know where she was so I told her and she's looking for Medda Jack." The one that had looked me over must have been Jack because his eyes opened real wide. "So you know Medda, huh?" He stuck his hand out to shake but not before spitting in it," I shrugged, spit in my hand and shook his.

"No, I don't know her personally. The captain of a whaler told me to look her up," I started to dig in my pockets for money so I could pay the rent when I felt a huge roll of something, pulling it out I noticed it was a huge roll of money. Carefully I put it back and finally found 5 cents, I'd figure out what the money was for later. "That's alright, Medda is a nice woman, she'll help you out, but until then I guess you are a newsie. I'm Jack Kelly but everyone calls me Cowboy," he smiled and I returned it, looking at the other one, "You must be David, nice to meet you." I shook hands with him. Shortly after, Racetrack hollered at me, "Hey Amelia, come play." I smiled and replied walking over, "Race I'd love to play." One of the other guys came walking over, "Hiya Amelia, I'm Crutchy. You gonna play Racetrack here. He is the best around, you are probably gonna lose." Everyone chuckled. "I think Race has probably earned that reputation but I'm not to bad myself. On the sail over I played a lot with the crew." I popped my knuckles and slung down some change, "I'm in."

After several very long minutes, and many folds it was down to Race and I, "You ready to lose Amelia." Everyone laughed at us and my reply, "Nope, I am ready to win. Want to fold?" I smiled evilly. Out of nowhere the guys in the room seemed to close in on us like flies to a light and started to count one, two and three. We both put down our cards, Race's hand was really good but mine was a royal flush, "I love the thrill of the game, keep your money." I stood and grabbed my bag and the guys had started to go upstairs so I figured I would too. A lot of the guys came up to me and told me who they were. I met Pie Eater, Bummlets, Mush, Skittery, Kid Blink and little Boots. Race grabbed my arm and led me to a bunk that was across from Crutchy's, "You can sleep on the bunk below mine." I nodded in agreement as he started to climb into bed. "Heya Crutchy, what is wrong?" I took off my shirt to reveal a tight woven green material covering my chest and most of my stomach. "Ahh, nothing to worry about," he said laying down. Shrugging I took off my bottoms so I could adjust my shorts…they were knee length of the same color. All of a sudden I heard Mush say, "Amelia worn somebody before you change." I started to make a smart comment when I noticed that Jack and David where gone. "Where did Cowboy and David go," I asked pulling on a nightgown. "Jack took David home, he has a family." I nodded and climbed into bed. Kloppman yelled lights out from downstairs as I finished putting all my stuff into the dresser Race and I would now be sharing. I quickly grabbed the roll of money and jumped into bed. "Good night," we all said. When I was sure that everyone was asleep I turned on little lamp next to my bed so I could see how much he had given me. It seemed forever as I counted it all in all it came to $2500. I couldn't believe it; it had to be the captains entire savings, why would he give it to me? Then I found a little note, "Amelia, You are like the daughter I never had. I care for you as if you were my own. Take care of yourself little one and use this money for your business. The men and I love you, and shall always refer to you as the Queen of our hearts. Love, Captain." I smiled and wiped the tear away that had crept out on my eye and fell asleep after putting the money away.


	2. Chapter 2

I forced myself to wake up extra early that morning. I wanted to change and not upset anybody, I also needed to shave. I'm probably the only one who does this but it helps with speed and agility, or at least that is what sensei said, I thought as I cut myself along the knee. I had just started on my right leg when Mush, Kid Blink and Crutchy walked in, "Oh my gosh! What are you doing." They cried, "That's really dangerous Amelia," Said Crutchy, taking the razor away. Standing there in nothing but a towel, I looked at them and down at myself and back up screaming, "Get out, get out now!" I pulled the towel closer to my body and picked up the razor to finish shaving when Jack walked in, "Oh, sorry." He left and I finished getting ready. I put on the same clothes I wore yesterday but wore a different shirt. I left the bathroom, "You guys can use the bathroom now!" I watched as everybody rushed around getting ready. As we walked out the door Jack walked up, "Amelia you're going to sell with me today okay?" I nodded, "Who's the cute little guy?" I pinched his cheeks and looked up to find David standing there. "He's my little brother, his name is Les. I also have a sister named Sarah but she stays and helps my mom at home." I nodded and thought 'sounds like you have a regular life David….lucky.'

I watched Les rubbed his cheek and laughed at him. Getting closer to the distribution center, we were almost smacked by Racetrack. "Jack they jacked up the price 10 cents a hundred," he said gasping for breath. Jack stood there and stared at him in disbelief. He looked at David, "We need to do something. We just can't be pushed around like this anymore. We were barely making it as it was. Now what are we going to do?" Then we walked up to some old, fat guy they called weasel and asked him what the deal was with the price. I stood there looking down at the ground, trying not to look at the two guys behind the counter, who were staring at me. After what seemed like eternity they finally established that we were going to go on strike and soon everybody had busted into song and dance. I just stood there, watching, not joining in because I hadn't been a newsie that long, when Race grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I understood what was going on and it felt nice to have them so open to my joining them. I felt like I was at home and actually had a place to stay, even though I had just met them the night before. Soon the song came to an end and Jack divided everyone up into ambassadors to the other burroughs. I was going to go the Brooklyn with him David and Boots. David convinced Jack to take our demands to Pullitzer, in which he grabbed Les to soften the old guy up…making us laugh and cheer at the same time. "What do you think will happen," I asked David, watching a gentleman walk up. "I don't know," was his answer. The man asked David and I what we were doing and then he told us that he was a reporter for the Sun, just as Jack and Les were thrown through the front doors. The stranger, whose name was Denton, took us all out to dinner so he could talk to David and Jack. I sat at a table with Race, Blink and Mush, who all seemed very happy about the meal. With a mouthful of food Race began to talk, "If yoush wans Ish cansh take yoush to Meddashs." I laughed, "What did you just say?" He swallowed rolling his eyes, "I said I can take you to Medda's before you go to Brooklyn today. We could even go now if you want to." I choked on my tea causing Blink to start slapping my back so hard I thought my stomach was going to shoot out my mouth, ", I am okay." He and Mush laughed and at my voice which now seemed a little squeaky. "I would love to go now, I'll tell Jack real quick." I stood up and walked up behind the reporter and mouthed the words, "Jack, Race is taking me to Medda's be back in 2 hours to go to Brooklyn." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you want to talk to Medda about?" he asked pulling out a cigar. "I'm going to see if she'll help me contract a business agreement." I said slapping my hands together and jumping a little. He laughed at me, "You are a very strange girl, very strange." I laughed and skipped on ahead. We finally reached a theater and Race opened the door for me, "Ladies first." I giggled and walked in. The place smelled of hard tobacco and beer, it was even foggy. A clown offered us some candy which I took in enjoyment. We listened to her last song and walked backstage, Race put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Hello Medda, I have a friend here that would like to talk to you for a few minutes," He said. She rose from her seat and gave him a giant hug, "Race, how are you? I saw Jack yesterday." She looked at me and smiled, "Hello dear, how can I help you?" I smiled back, "Hello, my name is Amelia Tsovesky. Mr. Merrier told me that you could help me sign a business contract. You see I am an orphan, I have travelled the world since my parents died and have developed a knack for food, both eating it and cooking it. I would like to open a shop, or rent a room of yours. Do you think you can help me?" She looked at me, like she was thinking about it and then walked into a back room and was gone for several minutes. "Race, do you think she's mad?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head and jumped at the sound of the door opening. Medda walked in with a nicely dressed man and the clown, "My dear it's good you asked me about this today, so I didn't have to call my lawyer in again. He'll help us fill out to contract." We spent the remainder of the time discussing payments and where the shop would be located. In the end we decided on a $250 down payment, with 2 years of monthly $50 payments and the shop would be located on the corner, right nest to Medda's place so she could help me. We all signed and the clown and Race were our witnesses. "Welcome to the business dear," She said giving me a great big hug, "Come tomorrow and we'll get the place cleaned up and ready for service by this Saturday!" We all smiled and left happily with Racetrack asking, "Wow, Amelia. I can't believe you own a business now. Would you like some help cleaning and everything tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded, "  
Sure would. I'll need all the help I can get. We better hurry and get back to the meeting spot so we can go to Brooklyn." Race nodded as he threw his cigar butt on the ground and we ran the rest of the way. Edging around the corner we could see them waiting on me and I turned to Race and gave him a giant hug, "See you later Race!" I jogged over to Jack who smiled at me and we left. On the way I told them the good news and they were all excited for me. Once we arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge David asked, "I've never been to Brooklyn before. Have you?" I told him about my adventurous arrival when jack said, "Be careful Amelia that was Spots right hand man Fang. He's almost as dangerous as Spot, what he wants he gets, even if it means killing someone." I shuddered at the thought and heard Boots say something about spending a month there one night. I smiled and David asked another question, "Is this Spot Conlon as dangerous as they say?" Both Jack and Boots laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon approaching the docks Jack motioned for me to get behind him and David stood behind me. I rolled my eyes, after all, its not like I couldn't defend myself…they just didn't know it. I walked behind him trying to see up ahead, when I saw him……Fang and I'm guessing he saw me because he immediately started to walk up towards us but somebody said, "Well if it isn't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Jack replied something about how he had moved up in the world, but I was to busy staring back at Fang as he stared at me. I turned to get a look at this Spot and took in a deep breath……..it was the newsie that I had tripped in front of. He was so cute my heart beat faster every second I looked at him. He asked Boots how he was and Boots gave him several marbles, with which he took aim and shoot a beer bottle not very far away, "Little birds told me that Jacks newsies are acting like they is going on strike?" David told him we were for real and Spot got all up in his face sarcastically, "Yah..oh yeah. What is this Jacky boy some kind a walking mouth?" Jack sighed, "Yeah he is and if you had half a brain you'd listen to him." He sat down to listen to what David had to say………he stuttered a lot, probably from being scared out of his mind from all the guys crowding around us menacingly.

This guy had a serious ego problem…..he wasn't even listening, or if he was he wasn't acting very polite about it. I mean, here's David trying to get this guy to help us and he's being a total jerk. I interrupted David sarcastically, "Spot Conlon…THE KING OF BROOKLYN. You're the most respected newsie around…..if you join so will everyone else." I took in a deep breath as he stood up and walked in front of me, "Yeah, I know who I am….but I don't know who you are girl? Where'd you come from with a mouth like that." Spot, with eyes an icey blue covered over in a smog, with a very serious look on his face, stepped even closer, "Well, you gonna answer?" Jack started to walk towards us, "She is new Spot….doesn't know who she is messing with." I looked over at him with a 'what the crap are you talking about' face, "I know exactly what I am doing. I am sticking up for David against this guy who thinks he owns the world and is only pretending to listen for your sake." Spot grabbed his cane and hit me with it across the face, making me fall backwards into Fangs arms, who grabbed me by the shoulders. Jack and David were being held back by four other guys but were trying to get loose so they could help me. Spot walked up to me, "How does that feel girl, what do you have to say about me now." I looked up at him and stared him in the eyes, "I want to say that Spot Conlon is just a wimp hiding behind a gold tipped cane and he's so low on the food chain…he hits girls," I spit at him and only heard the cane hit the ground before He hit me in the stomach several times. Fang threw me to the ground saying, "That should teach you not to mess with the King of Brooklyn and not to run away from his newsies." That's when I realized this beating had nothing to do with me bad mouthing Conlon…it was because of my first encounter with Fang. I glared up at him and shouted in Japanese, "Baka Roba. You only taught me you couldn't handle your own problems." I started to stand up when I got kicked hard in the side, Jack and David started yelling for them to leave me alone. My insides burned like fire, I could feel the blood running down my face and shockingly… it felt amazing. Don't get me wrong it hurt like crap, but I hadn't had a fight since those guys turned up in Egypt three months ago.

I let him kick me a few more times so I could time his legs, then using the arm I was lying on pushed my self up and back throwing my legs to the front, catching Fang off guard, knocking him on his back. I stood up, getting into my fighting stance, "Why don't you fight me standing up, Fang." Shaking his head, he got up and charged me, everything seemed to slow down for me and I timed his movement perfectly. Jumping, I threw my left leg towards his face and felt the crunch of his jaw under my foot. Landing the wrong way, I ran towards the crates jumping up them one at a time, and flipped backwards, landing behind him. I quickly used my two forefingers, jabbing his vocal points (joints and neck) which caused him to lose control of his limbs, enabling me to grab his arms and keep him on the ground. "Let Jack and his friends go Spot. Please, it was me that upset you and I can't see them get hurt." I looked up at him. He was standing there with his mouth open a little but regained his composure, "Well, I had no intention of hurting Jackey-boy or his friends. I see that you think you're capable of handling yourself, I challenge you. You fight against me and win I'll let you leave with my consent to travel freely between Brooklyn and Manhattan. I win and you have to work for me 1 year." I looked over and Jack, who couldn't believe what he had just seen and nodded in agreement, "I think it's a fair deal. Agreed." We spit shook. Jack walked over to me, "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen anything like that before." I smiled a little, wiping some of the blood away from my cheek, "I learned from several masters in Japan. Does it look as bad as it feels?" Jack nodded, "and it ain't pretty either. Listen you better win this or you'll be doing more than selling papes for a living with him." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Spot whispered something into Fang's ear, whatever he said made him real mad because he glared long and hard before he walked off the docks and disappeared around the corner. "I can handle it okay," I said walking over to Spot.

We both took fighting stances when I heard an 'Amelia' come from someone. Turning to see who it was I tripped over Spots cane lying on the ground, "Ooff," I could hear snickering from several of the guys. I stood up to see Race talking to Jack about what was going on. "She has a mouth like you, but doesn't know when to shut up," I heard him say. He looked over at me and then at Spot, "But they were just finishing up. Weren't you?" Spot just looked at me and then replied, "Yeah, Jackie-boy we're done." I smirked at him and muttered, "Don't want to get beat by a girl?" Apparently Spot has super hearing or something because he turned to me, "Do you want to repeat what you just said." My eyes opened real wide in shock, "I didn't say anything." He just looked at me with a 'yeah right' face as he told Jack that we had to prove that we were going to go throw with the strike before he would risk his men for us. Jack motioned for us to leave and as I walked by Spot he just stared at me so long I swear it left little burn marks. Race grabbed my shoulder, shook me a little and sighed, "if you weren't already beat up, I'd smack you for being stupid." That made us all laugh, "Very funny Race…..but seriously….. don't make me laugh…. my ribs hurt too much."

I lied down to think of the days events and what a fool Fang was. Did he really think that I would let him stay after being beaten several times this month….in his dreams. Even if I had wanted to give him another chance it was ruined by her…I smirked. What was with her…she bad mouthed me even after I hit her, and it seemed she enjoyed getting into a good fight. In all my years I've never seen anyone fight like that…..especially a girl. Where did she learn to fight like that anyway and where did she come from? Just thinking about it mad my blood boil, she must really be tough taking what she did from Fang and then pulling out those moves. I wonder if she got into it with the mafia…….yeah that's it…has to be. Somebody knocked on my door, "Yeah, come in," I didn't move. "Hey Conlon, it's Lin. Anything you want me to do before I go to bed?" I smirked up at the ceiling and was about to say no when that girls face popped into my mind. Being the leader of one of the toughest places in New York, I had to approve a good fighter when I saw one, "Yeah go to Manhattan and tell Jack I approve of his newest member……and she has free travelling here in Brooklyn until death." I heard the door close and running out my window. As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing this very instant.

Back at the lodging house, I met Davids sister Sarah. She helped me clean up my face and then we talked for awhile. Turns out the girl had it bad for Cowboy and didn't know how to tell him. I gave her some of my sound advice before going down stairs, which caused both of us to laugh. Everyone seemed to come out of nowhere asking what had happen, especially Crutchy and Mush. I told them and was surprised that they responded in such a positive way. Mush slapped me on the back, "Good for you, Spot needs to see that his newsies aren't the only ones in the world that know how to fight." Crutchy just smiled and patted my arm, after everything had calmed down enough Jack stood up, "Race here would like to say something so listen up." Racetrack cleared his and stood up a little taller, "Even though we haven't known her very long, Amelia has shown us alot. She owns a shop that's due to open in a few days and can be the snot out of Spots number two in command. Just a few moments ago Spot sent Lin, one of his birdies, to tell us something very out of the ordinary. He has given Amelia free travelling rights, to and from Brooklyn, for her entire life and he accepts her as a newsie here in Manhattan and in Brooklyn. So please give a big round of applause for our newest newsie, Amelia." Everyone cheered and clapped and hollered for about two minutes. Jack then broke the bad news of, "It's time to go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

David and his siblings left shortly after that and then we began to go upstairs. "Hey Amelia, congrats on your welcoming by Spot. He must really be impressed, especially since you are a girl and all," Crutchy said sitting down on his bed, "I've met with him a few times, but never gotten on his bad side." I smiled, grabbing a nightgown, "Thanks Crutch. Tomorrow do you want to help me out with cleaning that building up Medda gave me?" He nodded lying down, "Sounds like fun." Making sure nobody was in the bathroom I took off my clothes, looking at my self in a mirror. With the adrenaline gone now, I could feel the pain and boy did it hurt like crap. Spot Conlon sure did live up to his reputation; he hit me so hard it left several sets of knuckle prints. I was going to be one huge bruise tomorrow. After I had gotten dressed, I began to doctor my face again, "That's going to leave one heck of a scar Amelia," came from a cigar-clogged mouth. I jumped in surprise, "Don't sneak up on somebody like that….I know though….one heck of a scar." He chuckled softly and pulled me into a deep brotherly hug, "Even though I only met you a few days ago, I think of you as a sister," He pulled away so he could look me in the eye, "And as your older brother, I am asking you not to get into it with Spot or Fang again." I nodded, turned out the bathroom light and we went to bed. "Hey Race," He mumbled something in response, "I wonder what Spot told Fang to make him so angry." Race said something about how these guys showing up in Brooklyn not to long ago, but I fell asleep before he could finish.

Fangs POV

Who the heck does she think she is, with her fancy fighting techniques? How could Spot be so angry with me that he banishes me from Brooklyn when I'm his second-in-command? Well I just need to find those guys from three weeks ago. They said they were looking for a red-haired, Asian woman…that girl certainly looked Asian……and has red hair to boot. Was it Amelia, Race hollered at her………and where did they say they were staying?

Amelia's pov

"Heya, Miss. Mia" I heard waking up, swerving my head out from the bed I saw Les standing there, "My mom wants to know if Sarah can have a job at your shop?" I blinked several times trying to process what he just asked this early, "Why sure, I will need to hire a few people." I got dressed and headed down stairs only to be met with an energetic crowd, "Hey lets go Amelia's up." They shouted hurray's walking out the door, upon arriving at the distribution center we waited till the bell rang and got several of the kids to join with Jacks persuasion. Then everybody just began throwing papers and tearing them to shreds. A whistle was heard from not to far away when the bulls showed up, we all ran away and nobody got caught except for Crutchy……he was caught by the Delancy brothers. Everyone was really mad and before Jack left he came up and told me he and David were going to get him tonight. Medda was already there working away, "Heya Medda, what needs to be done today," We asked at once? She smiled and told them to ask me. First, we washed the walls and the floors in what would be the kitchen, bathroom and main room. Then we painted all the walls with a molding and then mopped and waxed the floors. After everything was dry I called it a night and paid Medda for the supplies that we needed. Upon our return Jack told us Crutchy had decided to stay in the Refuge, which made me sad.

Waking up I put a little make up over the cut on my face, which seemed to be healing very nicely. We were all pumped up today, I couldn't wait to get my hands on one of the Delancy brothers, and neither could a lot of us. Charging into the distribution center, the gates closed behind us and the ones in front opened up to reveal a lot of scabbers. There were so many I just started swinging left and right not paying attention to who I hit, accidently hitting Race in the face. We laughed about it and then started hitting the bad guys, as several of the guys shouted, "Brooklyn." Then in a voice that I had heard only in my dreams for two nights, "Never fear, Brooklyn is here," and tiny little marbles flied through the air around me. I scooted under Mush, jumping up to punch some person in the face and watched as Spot slid to the ground on a wire and spit shake with Jack. 'I could definitely move to Brooklyn with that guy' I thought to myself, 'Hey, what are you thinking this guy beat you up and now your falling for him…….idiot,' I mentally slapped myself. Elbowing some person in the throat, I was knocked back by another guy who looked like he was 80 years old. I started to walk backwards looking for someone to help, when I let out a sharp yell from being hit in the back with something pointy. Swerving I gave the guy a good upper cut to the jaw and was met with a glare from those deep stormy blue eyes. With my mouth hanging open, he put his hand out to shake, he smirked as I stared and then I grabbed his hand shrugging, "Ahh, What the heck!" We eventually gathered and Denton was able to get a picture, I was standing next to Spot so it looked like I was holding him up. He smelled good.

Now at lunch David, Jack, Spot and I sat at the same table. Having to sit at the same table with him was not my idea. I was sitting with Mush, Blink, and Race when Jack called me over to sit with them and the guys made me go. Spot kept looking at me from across the table and eventually started to talk, "So, what's your name girl." I took a drink of my Root beer, "Amelia Tsovesky." I laughed at something Race was doing when he snapped his fingers in my face, "No, your newsie name." I jumped at the sight on something coming at from the side which made everyone laugh, "Don't have one yet." I stared down at my plate, keeping his eyes from looking in mine, "Jackie boy, can I give this girl a name?" Jack nodded and smiled at me. I looked from him to Spot and couldn't breathe, 'hurry up and give me a name already' I screamed in my head. He tilted his head, "I'll think of one, eventually." I looked up at the clock, "Oh my gosh, we got to go. Medda's already been there an hour," I grabbed my drink and yelled at Race and them it was time to go work on my shop, they all jumped up without complaining. When we were half way down the street Jack and Spot came out and raced each other over to us, "Great you two could join us, we have to move a lot of Tables and chairs today," I opened the door for them to enter. I noticed that all of them kind a stopped just inside leaving little room for Jack, Spot and I. "Why the heck did you guys just stop," I said moving my way threw the crowd. I had to do a double take over the room because it was completely finished! I turned to the boys, who had taken of all their hats and where looking down at the ground. I walked up to them and walked down the line looking them over, Mush and Blink had paint in their hair, Race had some on his suspenders and Jack had some on his bandanna, Spot was just standing there looking bored, "Did you guys do all of the work without me?" I walked back out in front of them to see they where all nodding their heads. I could feel a deep since of pride and thankfulness that I knew such great people when Race came up to me gave me a hug. Smiling he turned back to the crowd, "We all helped….except for Spot of course." Everyone laughed and Spot even smirked a little, "I don't do housework." I left everyone standing there and found Medda in the kitchen, "Medda this is amazing. I hope I gave you enough money to cover the cost." She laughed and drew me into a hug, she told me that I had actually given her more than she needed and handed me the extra money. Then I went and looked over everything, the main room smelled of vanilla and was painted in warm greens, chocolate browns, and reds and pictures hung on the walls. The tables and chairs were brand new…a dark colored wood. The bathrooms and kitchen were very nice as well. I could not believe it my shop was ready to open; well now I need to think of a name and hire some help. Race came up to me, "Amelia you're going to provide dinner tomorrow night for the meeting." I nodded and immediately began to think of what to make, "I'll be needing help of course." They all nodded in agreement, and once Medda had given me the key, I put it around my neck and we went back to the Lodging house. I shortly discovered that Spot was staying the night so I planned to make him work in the kitchen tomorrow. Walking up to my bed, I saw shoes hanging over the end," Who the heck is in my bad?" At the same time several of the boys said, "Spot." I walked to the end of the bed, he was lying face up, "Spot I don't mind if you stay here, but you can't sleep in my bed. I need to sleep in my bed." He smirked up at me, "We can both sleep in your bed." I grabbed onto his ankles and smiled, "If you don't get up I'll pull you off." He laughed a little as if saying 'try me'. "All right, I warned you," I braced myself and pulled, slowly he began to slide off, "Hey," was all he could get out before he hit the ground. Everyone started laughing; I grabbed his hat off his head and put it on, "You can sleep in Crutchy's bed." I started to walk away when he grabbed my foot tripping me, crawling up next to me, he leaned down so close I could feel his breath, "Not without my hat." I felt the hat disappear from my head and then he used my back to push himself up. Finally, I got up and continued walking into the bathroom to change into my nightgown. "Anyone seen the suitcase I came here with?" I asked walking out. Race Jack, Spot and some of the others were playing a game of poker. Not even looking up Jack said, "I put it under your bed Amelia." I sighed and walked over to my bed and bent down to get it, on my way back up I hit my head on the bar, turning to look at who was laughing I tripped again falling into Spots lap. Looking up into his eyes, he started to laugh, "Hey I guess I'm lucky. Girls just like fall from the sky or something?" Everyone laughed and he helped me up, "Goodnight Amelia," came from everyone. I told everyone goodnight, put my close in the suitcase and crawled into bed. From where I was, I could see Spots face clearly. I lied there staring at him for who knows how long when he glanced at me, I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising and quickly looked away. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye and then look back at his cards before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_-I could hear a woman screaming and rounds of gunfire but could not see where they were coming from, everything was blurry…must have got something in my eyes. I spun in a circle trying to find the woman crying but was interrupted by a girl about my age, "Amelia! Run," the girl said, "You've got to get out of here." I could feel the tears coming, "What about you and Spike, I just can't leave you here, to face them all alone." I gripped my arm, which was bleeding from a gunshot wound. The girl ran away from me shouting, "Don't worry about us, if those guys catch you…..who knows what they'll do." Frustrated I limped after her, "But….I still haven't figured out what they want!" Then the scenery seemed to fade out into nighttime and I was in the middle of a dessert. I looked around to see if the girl, a friend of mine named Lalynn, was there, all I could see was the three famous pyramids of Egypt. I remembered what I was there for, the Book of the Wolverine, my most prized possession. I needed it to defeat the Wolverine enemy, Jaugernaut. I started to run towards them when men with Jintachi swords stabbed me several times. Then shouting in Japanese I started to shake violently as I heard my name from far away….and it grew steadily louder.-_

My eyes flew open to a half-naked Racetrack shaking me wildly, while the others where around the bed looking at me curiously, "Amelia, are you okay? What the heck were you dreaming about?" Jack seemed to pop out of nowhere adding, "You where crying and everything." Spots voice came from behind Race, "Don't forget she was screaming in some funny language." I soon realized it had been a dream of when I was in Egypt and Boots pointed at my stomach and yelled, "Amy you're bleeding." I jumped up ripping the gown off, revealing several open wounds, bleeding profusely. I shoved past them all and nearly plowed straight threw Kloppman as I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. I walked nervously to the mirror and grabbed a towel with Mush's name on it, "Sorry, Mush you can use mine," I whispered wiping the blood away. I blinked several times not believing what I saw, the wounds where gone….not even a scar was left in their places. I still was not used to the fact that I was different, how different I will never know. I threw on some clothes I had put in here last night and walked out like nothing happened. I guess they realized I did not want to talk about it because they continued to get ready. I told Mush he could use my towel and shouted, "Everybody hurry, I will need several of you to help me today at the shop."

After David, Les and Sarah arrived, we went to the market. I had decided to have chicken Kiev, a Russian dish and had already thought out the supplies I would need to make it, "Hey Race, how many are coming tonight?" He answered about three hundred. Letting out a small shrill whistle I began to give orders, "Alrighty then, we need to go super fast people. Mush, Pie Eater and Skittery you guys are in charge of getting 210 lbs of Potatoes, 75 tomatoes and carrots, and 40 radishes and spinach," They nodded and took off. I thought for a minute and then continued, "Blink, Bummlets and Jack you guys need to get 16 lbs flour, 50 lbs butter, 8 lbs sugar and 8 lbs powdered sugar. David I need you and Sarah to get lots of lettuce and then Rosemary, oregano and thyme. Sarah you pick everything out, this is your chance to prove to me that I can't survive without hiring you……David's the man power," We all laughed and I handed them some money as they left, "Les and Boots, you guys get the most important job of all. You have to get 42 eggs, if the person says 4 dozen, it's the same thing. You guys think you can handle it," They nodded and took off with the money. I looked and nodded at the two left, "Race and Spot, good… you two are strong. We need to get 310 chicken breasts, 4 gallons olive oil, 1 gallon vinegar and 4 gallons milk." We headed for the market and I noticed Spot had a giant grin on his face while Race, who seemed to be running a marathon, had a horrible look on his. He kept looking back at us to make sure we were behind him, "What is up with the cheesy grin, Conlon?" I nodded in agreement; he looked at Racetrack, probably forgetting I was right beside him, "Amelia said I was strong." We both raised an eyebrow and Race responded, "She meant that we where going to be carrying everything." Spot looked at me with a "is this true" look on his face and I started to walk after Race tripping over an apple on the ground.

I plunged right into a giant that looked like he could climb Kilimanjaro with one leap, "Sorry sir, wasn't watching where I was going." The man said it was okay and stuck out a hand for us to shake, I was about to return the gesture when I took a closer look at his face. It was one of Jaugernauts' henchmen, I could see in his eyes that he knew who I was. I just stood there paralyzed and Spot noticed my hesitance, apologized to him again and shoved me past. Race appeared out of nowhere shoving a wagon handle into Spots arms, "What took you guys so long? I already got everything except the chicken, half-price too." We told him about our little adventure as we loaded the chicken onto the wagon and then I realized we still had to get breadcrumbs, rolls and green beans.

Medda told us she would provide glasses, plates and silverware, all disposable. Everyone got there at about the same time and then we went to work, the meeting started at 7 pm, we were eating at six and it was 2:30 already. First Mush, Blink and I started the chicken: mixing 1/3 of the butter with the thyme and oregano, we put 1 ½tb butter on each breast, rolled it up, covered it in breadcrumbs and stuck it in the oven. At 4:30, I helped David, Race and Jack with the Rosemary Potatoes and green beans while Sarah helped Les and Boots make the brownies. Then we both helped Skittery, Pie Eater and Bummlets with the salad. Finally, after everything was clean we sat down for a few minutes. I sat in a chair across from Spot and listened as Medda and Denton talked. I was peeved that Spot had not helped the rest of us, "I understand Medda and Denton not helping but what about you?" he replied that he had told me the day before that he hated housework. I looked at him and smiled, "Smells good doesn't it?" Spot inhaled deeply and tilted his chair onto its back legs, "Sure does Amelia." I still held a sweet, innocent smile as I stood and went to stand beside him. "Can I tell you a secret," I said motioning for him to turn his ear towards me, I got close, "To bad you won't be eating any of it." I pulled away to see a confused look on his face and I pushed him backwards off the chair, "Follow me your Majesty." He stood, wiped the dirt of his shirt, fixed his suspenders and followed me to the kitchen. Together we put the rolls on several pans and then stuck them in the oven. Finally, at 6:00 the food was ready and the tables set, ready for the guests. 'You can tell they love it', I thought to myself looking at their faces. Glancing around the room, I saw several of the boys abusing Medda's free drink night, but it did not worry me that much since all the glasses we could throw away. All of a sudden, Jack was slapping me on the back telling me how good it was and I looked at Race who was smiling and chewing with his mouth open, "Hey Race. What are you an animal or something," You could see the confusion on his face, "Chew with your mouth closed. No one at this table wants seafood." He smiled even bigger and closed his mouth, the boys laughing at him. Taking another mouthful myself, I could not wait for the rally afterwards; all the different boroughs uniting for the same purpose….it would be awesome.

Spots P.O.V.

'I can't believe all the people here,' I thought sitting down at the table with my boys, 'Queens, Harlem, Little China and Italy, everybody is here.' Noticing they were all staring at me I snapped, "Well, eat you boobs." Glancing over at the other tables, I soon found the one I was looking for, Amelia's. Jack was slapping her on the back, making her shake like a ragdoll and I heard her saying something to Race about chewing with his mouth closed when Spirit elbowed me in the side, "Man, Conlon. This is the best food I've ever tasted." I smirked at him, "Yeah, I know. I made rolls." He grabbed one and tasted it, "It tastes really good." Finally, I began to eat my own, 'Crap the food is delicious. Amelia sure can cook.' I took a drink of water, I could have gotten beer but I did not want to make a fool of myself up in front of everybody. 'Crap, I need to come up with a dang name for her…..maybe something that has to do with food.' I took another glance over at there table to see that she was scanning the room, probably thankful that we did not have to wash all these dishes.

Scarabs' P.O.V.

Amelia is alive again, that kid was telling the truth…..too bad we killed him. The boss probably already knew about her…that's why we came here in the first place. I need to hurry up and get to the jail…the bulls are about to bust their little rally up and she will be there. How he knew these things I don't know…no one ever questions him. I hope they let me take her without questions….it will be a lot easier that way. I wonder if she has met up with her two friends yet, the boss knows they are around here somewhere too.


End file.
